supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Samus con Traje
Samus con Traje (Power Suit Samus en inglés; ''パワードスーツ装着 Pawādo Sūtsu Sōchaku'' lit. Activación del Traje de Poder en japonés) es el Smash Final de Samus Zero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es un Smash Final de transformación y centrado. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Samus Zero se pone a levitar. Después, un aura de energía eléctrica rodea su cuerpo, el cual va haciendo una serie de cambios en Samus Zero, hasta que reaparece con su traje puesto, haciendo que el jugador pase a controlar a Samus. Si los luchadores enemigos no están cerca, este movimiento no tiene efecto. En cambio, si están cerca, se verán absorbidos por el aura eléctrica, causándoles alrededor de un 25% de daño con una alta potencia. Galería Samus con Traje (1) SSBB.jpg|Samus Zero preparándose para usar Samus con Traje. Samus con Traje (2) SSBB.jpg|Samus Zero transformándose. Samus con Traje (3) SSBB.jpg|Un destello producido por la transformación. Samus Zero tras Samus con Traje SSBB.jpg|Samus con su traje nuevamente. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samus con Traje :El Smash Final de Samus Zero. Samus pierde su Traje al disparar el Láser Zero, pero puede recuperarlo para transformarse en la Samus que todos conocemos. Dicho esto, Samus Zero es muy rápida y sus movimientos poseen un largo alcance, así que no faltan razones tácticas para luchar. En ese caso, no cojas ninguna Bola Smash cuando seas Samus Zero. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Samus con Traje :Zero Suit Samus's Final Smash. Samus loses her Power Suit when she fires the Zero Laser, but she can restore it--that is, she can return from her Zero Suit form to her familiar armored form. That being said, Zero Suit Samus is very quick with great reach, so there are tactical reasons to fight as is. If that's your preference, don't pick up any Smash Balls. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen right|El Crystal Flash, realizado con el Traje Gravitatorio. El movimiento se basa en el Crystal Flash, una técnica en Super Metroid que le permitía a Samus Aran sacrificar parte de su armamento y absorber el poder destructivo de la Bomba de Energía para convertirlo en energía. Durante la técnica, Samus se vería rodeada de un aura de color rosa, asumiendo una pose fetal idéntica a la vista en el Smash Final. En el comic de Super Metroid publicado en la revista Nintendo Power, el Anciano Ave da a entender que hay una posibilidad de que el Crystal Flash falle y hiera al usuario en lugar de curarle, lo cual explicaría el aspecto ofensivo del movimiento, aunque Samus nunca es herida por este. El acto de recuperar el Traje proviene de Metroid: Zero Mission; después de la secuencia final "normal" del juego, Samus escapa de la base en el Planeta Zebes. Una escena la muestra desprendiéndose de su traje para poder volar su nave. Sin embargo, poco después, los Piratas Espaciales la derriban, dejándola plantada en la superficie de Zebes una vez más. Varada y sin su Traje de Poder, Samus debe infiltrarse en un recinto de Piratas Espaciales para encontrar un área donde una antigua prueba le permitirá a su Traje rematerializarse. Crystal Flash Super Metroid.jpg|Art oficial del Crystal Flash en Super Metroid. Crystal Flash Super Metroid (comic).jpg|El Crystal Flash tal como aparece en el comic de Super Metroid. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Metroid Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Ataques de energía Categoría:Smash Final centrado